High quality fuels remain in increasing demand with respect to the crude oil crisis and environmental impact. Fischer-Tropsch synthesis, which involves the production of hydrocarbons by the catalyzed reaction of CO and hydrogen, can convert natural gas derived synthesis gas to liquid fuels and high-value chemicals. Fischer-Tropsch synthesis is one of the more attractive direct and environmentally acceptable paths to high quality transportation fuels.
Fischer-Tropsch catalysts are typically based on group VIII metals such as, for example, Fe, Co, Ni and Ru, with Fe and Co being the most popular. The product distribution over such catalysts is non-selective and is generally governed by the Anderson-Schulz-Flory (ASF) polymerization kinetics.
What is needed is a Fischer-Tropsch catalyst that limits product chain growth in the Fischer-Tropsch reaction, and a method for forming such a Fischer-Tropsch catalyst comprising cobalt, with its low water-gas shift activity and ready availability.